Ginkai
Ginkai is a Medafighter who appears in Medabots Spirits. Ginkai is a wide boy, always wearing red and brown clothes. Having spent almost all his life without any friends, he can't stand it. His attitude is that of a bully, always acting violently and willing to cause riot with his Kilobots. However, this changes later in the series, when Ginkai recivers his trust in Medabots and is willing to fight alongside them. He is stubborn, a glutton, honest, brave and has a heart of gold, but can be jealous. Biography Edit From prior to the series to being a Rogue Medafighter Edit Young Ginkai Young Ginkai According to his own words, Ginkai, during his youth, had no friends until he was given a Kabuto Medal by Zuru's father. He used this Medal on a KBT-type Medarot named Bayonet. Both had a deep bond for a time, until Ginkai ejected his Medal after a fierce argument. Ginkai later buried Bayonet's medal and gave away his Medaparts, so he couldn't use him anymore. Ginkai first met Kam Ginkai first met Kam Kam appeared in Ginkai's life, offering him a Kilobot named Desperado. However, Kam requested that Ginkai be his friend in exchange. Ginkai accepted and became Kam's main henchman. His goal, as with every Rogue Medafighter, was to destroy Medabots. At this time, Ikki was trying to get a new Medawatch, which would allow him to use new features that the old Medawatch could not. Before this was possible though, Ginkai appeared and Robattled Ikki, with his Kilobot Desperado easily defeating Ikki's Metabee. However, Ikki recovered from this and got new parts for his Metabee, allowing him to Robattle again and win against Ginkai using one of Metabee's new features: the capability to perform a Medachange. As the series went on, Ginkai kept trying to defeat Ikki and Metabee using different Kilobots at his disposal: TND-0 Tankbank RBA-0 Sherwood NSJ-0 Locknex KLN-1 Unitrix Going back to be a Medafighter onwards Edit Even with Unitrix as his main Kilobot for a long time, Ginkai began to lose interest in defeating Medabots and destroying their Medals. This was shown especially when he decided to enter a tournament with Unitrix and win without cheating. The prize for winning this tournament was two Medabots: the KBT-type Arcbeetle-Dash and KWG-type Tyrelbeetle. He won against Metabee in the last Robattle, but Kam intervened and attacked Metabee with Redrun. Ginkai, realizing that Kam wasn't really his friend, used Unitrix to defend Metabee against Redrun, but in the process Unitrix was damaged beyond repair. Ginkai forgive Arch-Dash Ginkai makes amends with Arc-Dash After that, Kam challenged Ginkai to another Robattle. Ginkai told the Mystery Medafighter what happened between him and Bayonet, and after he reminded Ginkai he had the choice, he retrieved Bayonet's Medal and used Arcbeetle-Dash's Medaparts, renaming his old Medabot friend after the new parts. His new Medabot, nicknamed Arc-Dash, struggled against Kam's Redrun, and the Mystery Medafighter came in to assist. Ginkai lent him Tyrelbeetle and he used Gorem-2's Medal to Robattle. Both had a hard time battling Redrun, however they found out they could combine Arcbeetle-Dash and Tyrelbeetle to form Masterbeetle, which could defeat Redrun with relative ease. Ginkai let Zuru keep Tyrelbeetle's parts after this. After this incident, Ginkai and Arcbeetle-Dash became friends and rivals with Ikki and Metabee, supporting him and being present in the final Robattle against Gryphon. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love